The present invention relates generally to an insole construction for footwear and, more particularly, to such an insole construction which provides increased comfort and support for the foot of the wearer.
Recent efforts to provide footwear which is both comfortable and anatomically beneficial to the wearer have resulted in many concepts having varying degrees of effectiveness. Most of these concepts are merely variations of other concepts which have been around for years. Historically, there have been a number of attempts to increase the cushioning and support of footwear by making modifications to the insole or midsole. These attempts have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction;
2. They have been difficult to manufacture;
3. They have been expensive to manufacture;
4. They have not been durable;
5. They have not been sufficiently comfortable; and,
6. They have not provided adequate support and stability for the foot of the wearer.
The insole construction of the present invention is not subject to any of the above listed disadvantages and provides advantages which have not been achieved in prior footwear constructions.